The present invention relates to a novel and useful anti-theft container for a vehicle.
Contents of vehicles are notoriously vulnerable to theft. For example, such vehicle contents include cellular telephones, radios, and other video and audio playback devices, such as tape recorders, compact dics players and the like. These items are normally installed to be easily accessible within a vehicle since they are often designed to be removed for repair and maintenance.
To enhance the security of vehicle accessories, such items have been designed for complete removal by the vehicle operator. In the past, the user of the vehicle accessories often carried the same from the vehicle to a more secure place such as an edifice when the vehicle was not being driven. Unfortunately, such removal and replacement of valuable vehicle accessories is tedious, time consuming, inconvenient, and subjects the accessories to breakage.
Storage containers for vehicles, generally for the containment of liter, have been devised in the past, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,499, 3,802,863, and 3,625,347. Many of these storage containers are placed under vehicle seats but are easily removable, since such compartments are not intended to be secure against theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,706 discloses an anti-theft system which employs a container placed in the trunk of a vehicle. Unfortunately certain vehicles do not possess trunk space i.e. Station Wagons, Vans and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,141 shows a compartment which is placed under the seat of the vehicle and is locked by a conventional latch. Such underseat compartment is difficult to slide out from under the seat after unlocking.
An anti-theft vehicle container which is easily secured, is accessible in the vehicle, and is capable of supporting heavy vehicle accessories would be a notable advance in the vehicle industry.